guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zaishen Challenge
Error "In Amnoon Arena you fight against four Level 20 Rangers, using Traps." This is innacurate: you can select both the arena in which you fight and the type of opposing team faced when setting up the mission. Arena or "Challenge"? I don''t think it's really accurate to describe the Zaishen Challenge as an Arena - it i more like a mechanism for arrnging AI fights which occur in arenas. given the existence of Zaishen Elite Challenge, and the usage of an icon very differnent to that of a regular Arena to designate both on the map,, these probably needs their own categiry. "Challenges" perhaps? :Yeah, we should introduce a new category Challenge. This is not an arena. The name is different, and the icon on the map is too. -- 11:11, 24 January 2006 (UTC) Add Tips? Do we typically include information to help people with these things? I noticed that on many subjects a sample build is posted, or weaknesses/tricks. In this case it might be noteworthy that the computer opponents are by-and-large very vulnerable to trapping, since most of the groups will try to close to melee or casting range, and using choke points can ensure a good amountof time in the traps. A team with even one trapper can typically beat them, I did so solo with henchies. If it is valuable enough to note that AI deals poorly with trapping a note should be added? --Epinephrine 10:04, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :The article is still in a raw state and needs work. Epinephrine, if you wanna add any information or correct any errors, feel free to go ahead! I see nothing wrong with adding a "Walkthrough" or "Tips" section, like we have it for most quests and missions. -- 10:55, 24 January 2006 (UTC) Shouldn't it also be mentioned that you stop gaining faction after some victories? Here's a piece of information I wouldn't mind having: Do we need 5 consecutive victories to unlock the Elite challenge or can I come back tomorrow and beat the fifth team that I haven't beaten previously? --Ishmaeel 08:34, 4 March 2006 (CST) Split into (Mission) and (Location)? Shall we split this into a (Mission) and (Location) article, like we've done for all missions? -- 11:11, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :I would suggest (Challenge) and (Location) if we split it. --Rainith 12:03, 24 January 2006 (UTC) Faction cap from anon edit -- true? I was under the impression that during the PvP weekend you could get faction from these fake PvP battles until they fixed it in an update. Is it true that you can still get faction from them? Not in the vicinity of a GW client to test for myself atm. — Stabber ✍ 16:08, 26 April 2006 (CDT) Also need to verify that it is indeed capped at 1k/day. — Stabber ✍ 16:09, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :I'll hide the text for now, I can verify this once I get home. If you disagree with hiding it, un-hide it. --Draygo Korvan 16:10, 26 April 2006 (CDT) ::Verified, you do get faction from the ziashen challenge, 20 per unique kill and 25 for winning, 25 bonus for flawless, yet to see if there is a cap per day. I have to win 7 more matches to determine this. --Draygo Korvan 16:45, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :::Interesting. Thanks. — Stabber ✍ 17:02, 26 April 2006 (CDT) ::::There was a discussion over this at Talk:Faction (Balthazar). I never posted my final results but it is capped at 1k per day. | Chuiu 17:05, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :::::100% true, confirmed cap is 1,000 faction. --Draygo Korvan 17:08, 26 April 2006 (CDT) Training Arenas I just took a character through the training arenas, and got 495 faction from it. I then took the character through a few Zaishen Challenge battles and only got a total of 505 faction before i stopped getting any more. I assume that this means the training arenas count against the 1000 faction cap? — ::Amont:: 19:06, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Why does i have both zaishen challenge on my map without ever doing what is needed to unlock them ? ~~TulipVorlax. :I believe that if your character was created BEFORE the formation of The Battle Isles, then both challenges are automatically unlocked. Frostty1 14:54, 5 December 2006 (CST) Bug I don't think the "bug" mentioned at the bottom of this page is an error at all. Zaishen Elite is where you face teams in a row, Zaishen is the easier version where you choose the arena, enemy and only fight once. I think this is better marked as a note than a bug. -Ezekiel 07:45, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :I agree, this appears to be intentional and not a bug. --Ahsen74 14:52, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Tips and Strategies Is this really necessary? Most of those posted teams and builds are overkill when facing the Zaishen opponents. I know from experience that, simply using the available Zaishen henchmen, you can easily defeat every team other than the Trappers and the IWAY warriors. Not everyone has a Dervish or trained, L20 Heroes to use after all. As long as the one human player is running some sort of half-decent build, there is no special strategy needed. As mentioned earlier on this page, "nearly every team is extremely vulnerable to traps" or something to that extent...You can change "traps" to "IWAY", "MS Spam", "EoE Bomb", or any other sort of cliche PvP team and the same is still true. The opponents are not very smart and their skillbars have many, many weaknesses - I don't think it is necessary to have specific, individual strategies posted for any of the teams except perhaps the Trappers and IWAY Warriors, the only teams that actually possess killing power. Heck, the Obsidian Flame eles can't even kill with their "spike", since four casts of Obs Flame don't do 480 damage... (T/ ) 12:49, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :Then lets remove them. 67.162.10.70 13:32, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::I agree. They basically give all these advanced consepts to a newbie area where everyone is there to trap. Pretty much we should say Trap for everyhting besides degen and Ob spike, for those you nuke. Other wise tips shouldn't be there. And Infuse health on a hero monk wtf? Never ever ever ever ever ever. Give them prot spirit and force cast it on themself. Who ever put that has never used a monk hero. --The Gates Assassin 00:04, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::Just use 4 trappers, and everything dies... Echo Dusters FTW! --- -- (s)talkpage 22:09, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Farming i managed to kill the mesmers with the 130hp derv i havent tried any other teams or any other soloing builds yet let me know if any1 else has beaten them with just "farming" builds81.76.19.242 I can farm the IWAY on a monk... ele.. rit... dervish, with pretty cookie cutter farming builds. or I can use a mes to farm the IW team in with 25 ish seconds elapsed. its hilarious. jupsto 89.241.168.40 22:36, 12 March 2008 (UTC) 2K = Ten Minutes I'm not sure if this if this is relevant, but months ago, I created a build (which I even made a youtube tutorial for) on how I farm the 2k faction in about ten minutes total. The enemies die 2 seconds after they reach me. I simply use one single trapper. If this isn't redundant, then I would be allowed to touch the front page, yes? --Lady Raenef 20:05, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :As useful as it might be, GuildWiki does not allow builds, or at least not in the mainspace. -- - talk 20:36, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::You could, however, post the build and link right here and no one could complain, and then people who look at the talkpage could see your strategy. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:41, 14 July 2008 (UTC)